New Birth
by BlessedGirl
Summary: New Birth is a story about a young girl who finds out that she isn't what she believes herself to be. It is based on Twilight and has some characters from Vampire Knight as well. Hope you enjoy it. :
1. Chapter 1

New Birth

Forks, Washington is a small town nearby Seattle. Normally nobody would have any desire to visit Forks but one girl had a reason. This girl is Hailey Swan. She is cousin to Isabella Swan who lives in Forks with her father. Hailey was encouraged to visit the Swan's by Bella's mother, Reneé. The only problem was Hailey didn't know where her cousin lived. You would think that she wouldn't have any trouble finding her house in a small town like Forks. At first Hailey just walked around the town but that didn't help matters. It didn't take long for her to get lost.

She was on a dirt road now and it was getting dark. A full moon shined down on the road so it wasn't as dark as it would have been if it was cloudy. Hailey was about to give up when she saw lights in the distance. A long windy driveway stretched out in front of her. At the end of the driveway was a huge house. It looked Victorian in style and very beautiful.

"Maybe I can ask for directions." She thought to herself.

With that decided, Hailey started to hike up the driveway. She knew she should have rented a car at the airport but she wasn't very smart. By the time Hailey got to the top of the driveway, she was out of breath. Seeing the door in her sights, Hailey put her satchel down and sat on top of it to rest for a few minutes.

The home belonged to Dr. Cullen and his family. He is a world renowned doctor, but enjoyed working in Forks. His family was like any other family except for one thing – they were vampires. Normally this wouldn't be the best place for a young, human girl to arrive at. But little did she know that this vampire family did not feed on human blood but on animal blood. Hailey didn't know any of this as she sat outside their home.

Alice Cullen, one of the Cullen siblings, had an amazing talent. She could see into the future of things that were going to happen long before they happened. Alice knew Hailey was coming hours ago. She had informed the family so they were prepared. The youngest Cullen, Edward, sat on the couch and listened. He also had a talent. Edward's talent was that he could hear people's thoughts. He smiled at Hailey's last thought to herself.

"_I knew I should have rented a car but I'm not very smart._"

It was usually the dumb people who came upon the Cullen's. His smile quickly faded into concern though. One of the Cullen's still had problems with humans and had a hard time controlling himself. That was Jasper Hale. He was still a young vampire and wasn't used to be around humans.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward inquired of the family.

"He's on a hunt." Carlisle, the father of the Cullen's, said bluntly.

Edward frowned.

"I know what you're thinking Edward." Carlisle answered Edwards question before he asked it.

Turning to face Carlisle, Edward responded.

"Don't you think we should get that girl inside before Jasper decides to maker her his dinner? You know how unstable he can be."

Alice scowled. Even though she knew that Edward was correct, it didn't erase the fact that she was Jasper's girlfriend and was very close to him.

Edward sneered. He didn't like who he was but he made the best of it. He was, of course, in love with a human girl. Isabella Swan was his life and she felt the same about him. This made Edward smile but that didn't last long.

"You're right Edward." Carlisle finally said as he walked to the door.

By that time Hailey had gotten up from resting, picked up her satchel and headed towards the door.

She just reached forward to knock when Carlisle opened the door.

"Oh!" Hailey exclaimed in surprise. "I'm so sorry! I hope I am not intruding. I'm lost and was hoping for directions."

Carlisle smiled. "Of course. Please come in, Miss….?"

"Swan. Hailey Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle stood there, almost in shock. Her last name was familiar.

"Welcome Miss Swan. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said while opening the door wide so Hailey could enter.

Edward didn't act ignorant when Hailey said her name. It wasn't a coincidence that Hailey and Isabella had the same last name.

"Everyone." Carlisle said to get everyone's attention. "This is Miss Hailey Swan."

Edward stood up as soon as Hailey entered the room and was the first to shake her hand.

"Edward Cullen."

Alice was the second to jump up. She was very excited about meeting someone new. She shook Hailey's hand excitedly. "Hailey! My name is Alice Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Edward shook his head in dismay. "Control yourself Alice. You don't want to frighten the poor girl away."

Carlisle then took the initiative to introduce Esme, his wife.

"Hailey, this is my wife Esme."

Esme smiled and walked over to Hailey.

"It's so nice to meet you, Hailey. You are most welcome in our home."

Hailey smiled at all the greetings. She had never been so welcomed by a group of strangers before.

"I have 3 more children but they are away at the moment." Carlisle continued. "So, Hailey, how can we help?"

"Well…" Hailey started to explain but felt nervous. "I'm surprising my cousin Bella with a visit but I don't know where she lives."

Everyone stared at Hailey. No one spoke for a long period of time which made Hailey even more nervous.

Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He questioned.

"Yes! Do you know her?" Hailey excitedly asked.

Edward grinned. "I know Bella quite well. I am her boyfriend."

"Oh. OH!" Hailey blushed at Edwards grin.

Esme interrupted. "Weren't you going to see Bella tonight, Edward?"

Edwards smile left his face. "Yes, I was." Turning to Hailey he continued his thought. "I could take you, Hailey. She will be very excited to see you." Edward said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Hailey trailed off.

"No trouble at all!" Edward grabbed Hailey's satchel and headed out the front door towards the garage.

Carlisle turned towards Hailey before she left.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hailey. Maybe we will see you again?"

Hailey smiled. "Maybe. Thank you for the hospitality."

Carlisle, Esme and Alice all nodded their heads in a silent acknowledgement.

Hailey followed Edward back outside, not sure if she felt comfortable with the situation with Edward.

Edward opened the garage door and to her surprise there were 4 cars parked there. One was a monstrous jeep. It raised high above the other cars, almost reaching the roof of the garage. Next to the jeep was a bright red convertible with its top down. The third car was a sleek, silver Mercedes coupe. The last car, which Edward led me to, was also a Mercedes but pitch black.

Hailey just stood there in shock. Edward had put the satchel in the back and had opened the passenger door for her. She closed her open jaw after a minute and smiled.

"I know why Bella is attracted to him." Hailey thought.

Edward grinned at that thought. Hailey ignored it and got into the car. They started up with a hum. Edward pulled slowly out of the garage and headed down the driveway, speeding up as he went.

No one spoke during the ride but Hailey felt like she was being watched; either by Edward or by someone else. It scared her but she let the feeling pass out of her mind.

It wasn't very long until they were pulling into a driveway. A police cruiser sat in front of them. An old Chevy truck was parked out front.

"Bella _and_ Charlie are home." Edward said with emphasis on the "and". "Wait here, Hailey. I'll go get Bella."

Before she could object, Edward had opened the door of the car and was at the front of the door of the house, knocking.

It wasn't a minute later that Bella was opening the door. She must have known it was Edward since she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently kissed Bella on her cheek. I saw him then whisper in her ear and take her hand.

"There is someone here to see you, Bella." Edward said clearly so that Hailey heard him.

Hailey opened her door and stepped out, smiling at her cousin.

Bella stopped in her tracks and stared at Hailey.

"Oh my gosh!" She said loudly. "Is that you, Hailey?!"

Bella let go of Edwards hand and ran to Hailey, giving her a huge hug.

At that moment Charlie, Bella's father, burst out of the house.

"What is going on?" he questioned.

Bella stopped hugging Hailey and turned around.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie." Hailey said.

Charlie Swan was in much of a shock as Bella was. He hadn't seen Hailey for almost 5 years.

"Hailey…?" his voice cracked, yet he still was frozen where he stood.

Hailey walked up to him and put her arms around Charlie's neck. It wasn't until then that he unfroze and returned the hug. He lifted Hailey off her feet and swung her around like a little girl, laughing while doing it.

Edward stood in the distance with his arms crossed. He hadn't seen Charlie act this way before and wondered how close Hailey was to the Swans. Bella never mentioned anybody else in her family except for Charlie, Reneé and Phil – Bella's step-father.

Bella walked over to where Edward was standing.

"I know you are curious." She watched while Charlie continued to hug Hailey. "Do you want to know?"

Edward didn't say anything but Bella knew the answer.

"Hailey's parents died in an accident when she was 10 years old. We practically adopted her into our family. That was before my parents divorced." Bella paused, not wanting to remember the past. It still affected her in some ways, but she continued.

"After my parents divorced, Hailey mostly stayed with me and my mom. As soon as she turned 16, she moved out. Hailey has been a sister to me since then and my dad loved her like his own daughter."

Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"So that's why Charlie is happy to see Hailey. He hasn't seen her for almost 5 years." Bella continued.

At that time Charlie had stopped hugging Hailey.

"So tell me, what brings you to Forks?" he asked.

"Reneé. She suggested I visit for a month or so."

"That's great! Do you have any bags?"

"Just one. It's in Edward's car."

Hailey turned to ask Edward for her bag but he had already gotten it out of the car and carried it up to the front door where Hailey stood.

"Let's all go inside then. I'm sure Hailey is tired from her trip." Charlie responded.

Hailey followed him inside the house with Bella and Edward close behind.

Bella took this time to whisper to Edward.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"No." Edward said sternly. "We don't want her to know either."

By the time that Bella and Edward entered into the living room, Hailey was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, like she was cold. Charlie sat nearby in his own armchair.

Bella sat down next to Hailey, looping her arm through Hailey's. Edward sat down next to Bella without a sound.

"What grade will you be going in?" Bella asked to break the silence.

"Um…" Hailey paused. "Twelfth."

"Same grade as me and Edward then!"

"Don't forget about Alice, Emmett and Rosalie." Edward reminded Bella.

"Oh. Yep. Almost forgot."

Hailey turned to face Edward. "Is that your other siblings?" She asked him.

"Yes. There is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper who you didn't meet."

"Oh."

Bella looked at Edward questioningly.

"Later." Edward mouthed to Bella.

The night went on. Hailey continued to answer Bella and Charlie's questions about her life. After a while Edward left so Hailey could get some rest. Charlie prepared a bed for her in their spare bedroom and everyone went to bed; all except Bella who waited for Edward to come back. He did this every night so they could get some privacy from Charlie.

Bella prepared herself for bed and waited patiently. A few minutes later Edward showed up. He sat in her rocking chair that was in the corner of her room. He narrowed his eyes at Bella like he was in deep thought.

"It's Jasper, isn't it?" Bella stated.

Edward sighed. "He was out hunting when she arrived at our house. I was afraid for her life. He hasn't been stable."

"So who did Hailey meet then?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice and myself. Rosalie and Emmett were in town."

"Alice knew then?" Bella inquired.

"Yes, a while ago. She didn't know it was a surprise visit though."

"Well, I'm just glad she's alive and here." She said while smiling.

Edward smiled and sat next to her on the bed. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and started to kiss her on the neck. When he stopped kissing her, he noticed that Bella's eyes were beginning to get drowsy. Edward smiled at her weakness.

"I think it is time for the human to sleep." He said after a while.

Bella sighed but knew he was right.

"Fine."

Bella curled up under the covers of her bed and flipped off the light. Edward pulled the cover over her body and took his usual spot next to her. He gently placed his arm his shoulders humming a lullaby to her as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
